


Warmth

by wickedradical



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: On the surface, Other, Post pacifist, asgore and frisk are human/monster ambassadors, but the dreemurrs still both love frisk, tori still hates asgore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/wickedradical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was hot, but she was cold at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i write this in apology for not updating rescued in over a month ;w;;;;; half the time I've been away camping(after which i immediately wrote this) and the rest learning german and writing chisps and lisps(which the new chapter shall come out soon) but fear not, i have more plans for rescued !

She was hot, but she was cold at the same time.

Hot in the sense of attractiveness, of course. Who  _ couldn't  _ love such a wonderful chubby woman? Perpetually wrapped in a modest, rune-inscribed robe, Toriel left most to the imagination. Only her hands, feet and face were free from the royal purple folds of her clothing, but that was perfectly fine with you.

Long, curled lashes framed her dark maroon eyes, scarlet and simmering with the fierce passion and protection that only a mother could have. Luscious, rosy lips murmured the most relaxing things into a wary child's ear.

The former queen was most wonderfully amazing whilst using magic, soft flames leaping from her hands to the pies she cooked on the street side for homeless children. Of course, that was hot in  _ temperature  _ technically, but showed off her caring side nonetheless. Many a time you had contemplated rubbing yourself with dust so as to get her pity(and pie), but shied away from what could be more negative consequences of such actions.

For Toriel could be icy cold as well. What motherly tendencies that warmed your heart could change like the flick of a switch, given the right circumstances.

You'd seen her talking with what seemed to be her ex-husband(second ambassador of monsters, only after a small child you'd occasionally seen with him or Toriel(or on tv, which was strange given their age, or physical appearance, as you didn't know the exact number)). The royals had bickered(one-sided, as it seemed the king was trying to make peace) before breaking off into an awkward silence, courtesy of the female monster. She'd stalked away after narrowing her eyes into bright, predatory slits, sharp teeth bared. You were only left to wonder what on earth Asgore had done, and how he could have  _ possibly  _ born to cut ties with such a lovely wife.

Toriel was ruthless towards any threats to her adoptive child, going as far as to  _ singe  _ some particularly aggressive paparazzi. You'd watched from behind a corner in amazement, wishing that you had someone to care for you in such a way. Of course, such closeness would risk being on the business end of her magic if you did anything wrong...

You laughed bitterly, mentally chiding yourself for letting your fantasies have free reign over your thoughts. Had you forgotten that you hadn't even officially  _ met  _ Toriel yet? Curse your debilitating shyness!

You'd coped with your loneliness and budding crush by drawing the plump monster over and over again, but such lowly sketches could never capture-or even compare to her beauty. It was quite a shame, you'd never improve without further study of the former queen, but such activities would require actually  _ conversing  _ with her. You were still far too scared to do anything of the sort, after witnessing her powers, and her lack of qualms with using them.

Sighing, you pushed yourself up from the rusty park bench on which you were currently sitting. You'd came in the hopes of catching a glimpse of Toriel(of course, you'd brought your dog, figuring it'd be good to give the pup some exercise, and so it wouldn't look like your sole purpose was that of stalking a stranger), knowing that the monarch occasionally brought her child, the ambassador, to play.

The little kid was a strange one, you hadn't heard a single peep out of their perpetually closed mouth, even on live television. They must have found some other way to communicate, how would they hold the peace between monsters and humans otherwise? You'd seen them with Toriel on occasion, gesturing rapidly with their stubby, childish fingers. Perhaps it was some form of sign language? It made no sense, but then again, this  _ was  _ the kid that had ventured through the whole world of monsters to personally set them free. Who knew what else the little squirt was capable of?

Circumstances aside, it really warmed your heart to see how they were so close to their foster mother. You'd thought it was all a myth(after all, literally everyone had heard the stories), but apparently, ages ago, humans had declared war against the monsters, trapping them underground until a mere few months ago. Humanity as a whole was far from even  _ beginning  _ to get used to it, but at least the figureheads of the new species were those of a human child and two kind-looking monsters who so obviously loved each other(well, Toriel and the kid, at least).

Old gum encrusted the ground in front of you, managing to practically glue itself to the bottom of your scuffed up shoe sole. You winced, half in disgust and half in frustration. Picking up your foot, the sudden imbalance sent you tumbling to the ground in a yelping tangle of limbs and dog leash. Your dog let out a squeak of pain, claws scrabbling against the cement and your hoodie. Cursing under your breath, you tried and failed to detach yourself from the panicked puppy. You rolled across the ground unsuccessfully, coming to a stop at a pair of large, clawed feet.

An all too familiar voice offered what you knew were supposed to be calming words. However, at realizing that you had made a fool of yourself in front of Toriel, of all people, you were filled with pure anxiety.  _ She couldn't see you like this! _

Of course, the woman didn't walk away at your fearful expression, no doubt used to the looks of horror towards her features. It wasn't everyday you saw a humanoid, goat-like creature towering over you, was it? Not to mention, her royal status, no matter how long ago abandoned, was enough to make  _ anyone  _ nervous.

She unraveled the leash and managed to gently take your pet out from underneath your shaking shoulders. Your dog yipped cautiously, confused at the smell the monster gave off. It seemed like the animal didn't know what to make of Toriel, much less  _ what  _ she even  _ was _ .

A small child peeked out from behind the queen's billowing robes, brown hair framing their small face. They cautiously stepped forward, revealing themselves to be the official ambassador of monsterkind. They wavered, before walking up to your puppy, timidly. The dog licked their outstretched fingers, tail wagging. The brunette giggled, and you smiled yourself, before Toriel called out cautiously.

“Oh dear, you are okay, are you not?" You turned to her immediately, stammering uncertain apologies. Hurriedly bringing yourself to your gum-covered feet, you didn't even notice that she'd been trying to help you up. Toriel took it without a beat, introducing herself. “Greetings, I am Toriel, caretaker of Frisk." She kept her clawed hand outstretched, and you shook it warily.

“I am sorry for interrupting you, is there any way we can make it up?" The ambassador perked up, hearing her. You wondered why they used sign language if they could so obviously hear, but Toriel interrupted your thought process. “Oh yes, my child, you  _ are  _ correct." She nodded to the little kid before facing you once more. “We were going to fetch some nice cream, perhaps you will join us?"

You stared in surprise for a moment before nodding. Despite her outward appearance and occasional fierceness, Toriel was neither hot, nor cold.

She was filled with  _ warmth _ .


End file.
